prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 154
The police car is driven through the back streets, but eventually run s into a police ambush: the driver from McNally's gang and the policewoman in the back of the car are both shot, but Tracey is pushed clear out of the car and sustains only a bad graze to the face . Lizzie comments that it doesn't seem like only six months since Doreen was picked up by the police: Bea tells her not to blame herself for getting Doreen into trouble. Tracey is brought back to Wentworth. Doreen gets a visitor at home: her neighbour Cheryl is investigating why there is a light on in a previously empty house and when she finds out it is Doreen she invites her to dinner. Doreen refuses and hurriedly shuts the door. Bob arrives to see Tracey, and as Meg is preparing to go home she takes a call at reception to say that the policewoman has died in hospital. Judy admits to Tracey that she had a relationship with a man once in America but implies that she didn't have sex with him. Meg tells Tracey about the death of the policewoman. Erica tells Meg she's considering having her flat redecorated and Meg suggests (in all innocence) that she asks Jim for Sarah's address. Doreen reports for her first day's work at the hospital. Jim offers to contact Sarah on Erica's behalf, but can't get an answer. Tracey is given a two year sentence. Doreen stays after her official leaving time to finish telling the kids a story. Bea gets a birthday card from Ken, though no-one else has remembered. Bob wonders if Tracey might be turning lesbian: Meg tells him that women in prison need friendship and that her attachment to Judy is probably innocent. Lizzie brings Bea an improvised birthday cake with a single candle. Tracey hears on the TV news that Joe has been found hanged in his cell. Sarah refuses to do the job for Erica and tells Jim bluntly that she never wants to see him again. Chrissie asks Erica about the PRG's campaign to allow mothers to keep their children until their third birthday. Erica agrees to contact the PRG but warns that there is no realistic prospect of the regulations being changed in the five weeks left to Elizabeth's birthday. Doreen tries to put off her neighbour by telling her she's just been released from prison. Simon, one of the children at the hospital, refuses to go home until he's spoken to Doreen. Erica asks Meg if she knows anything about Jim's relationship with Sarah, as she thinks she may have been tactless. Myra Desmond from the PRG arrives to see Chrissie about Elizabeth: her most optimistic comment is that Elizabeth will be fostered. Doreen comes to visit her mates, but Meg refuses to let her see anyone. Doreen meets Myra as they leave the prison together, and Myra tells Doreen she's unlikely to be allowed to foster Elizabeth. Doreen watches TV at home alone and suffers a flashback sequence to her life with Kevin. Her reverie is broken by Cheryl who tells her that she doesn't care that Doreen has been in prison: she would still like to be Doreen's friend. Elizabeth is taken ill with breathing problems. Erica calls in to "Classic Interiors" and Sarah tries to palm her off with Julian instead. Erica thinks she recognises Sarah and asks if they have met before. Sister Franklin thinks Elizabeth should be tested for asthma or a lung infection. Erica asks Meg to fetch the files from the storeroom, as she wants to look for Sarah's photo - she is convinced she has seen her before and associates her with prison... Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season